Who's Your Baby Daddy?
by wulfgrl58
Summary: Inspired by a gif on Tumblr. Bo and Lauren are in wedded bliss, the only thing keeping them from absolute perfection? A baby. Oneshot, aka I will NOT be writing any more chapters for this, I just don't have the time to commit to a full story.


Inspired by this, enjoy.

**I know I haven't written anything in a while, life has just gotten ahead of me, and I've been just completely uninspired. Hopefully this makes you not be mad at me?**

**Muah, enjoy!**

"I can't look"

"Baby, just do it!"

"Nonono you do it! I just can't Lo! I can't!"

Bo couldn't look at the small white stick sitting on their bathroom counter.

Months and months of careful, tenuous research, repeated experiments, and countless painful injections.

Months of strained smiles, whispered "we'll keep trying"s, and sad, frustrated tears from both women.

All they wanted was a child.

They had everything else they ever wanted. They renovated Bo's old rundown house,

They worked things out with Hale and the Light Fae, the new Ash even agreeing to preside over their wedding ceremony.

Bo's supernatural private investigating service grew, and she and Kenzi were able to step back into more managerial roles, finding new clients and assisting the new recruits when necessary. It meant less danger and more money, which everyone agreed was a good thing.

Everything was perfect.

Except for the hole in Bo and Lauren's lives.

A hole that could only be filled with a child.

When Lauren woke up in the mornings, nestled in Bo's arms, she always had the same thought.

_How can I do this?_

__They talked about their options, artificial insemination with a sperm donor or adoption, but in a moment of heated, emotional debate Bo had let it slip.

"I don't want to have someone else's baby Lauren! I want your baby, our baby. I want it to be ours, equally. I know its not possible, but its what I want"

That blurted statement stayed in the blonde doctor's mind for many weeks. She was constantly thinking about it, turning it over in her mind, examining it from every angle.

So she decided to try.

She would get Bo pregnant. With their child, equal parts.

It didn't take much for the doctor to convince Hale to let her use Light Fae resources to conduct her research, and after months of careful, painfully slow research, Lauren finally figured out how to impregnate her wife.

It was long and complicated and Bo didn't really understand anything her wife told her, but she also stopped listening after she heard Lauren say the magic words

"I figured it out baby. I can get you pregnant"

Now here they were, staring at the little white stick on the counter across from them, face down.

It was by far the scariest thing the two women had ever faced, individually or together.

Finally Lauren screwed together her courage, that same courage that had gotten her through Egypt, Afghanistan, and Africa, and she picked up the small piece of plastic, turning it over in her hand.

"It's positive"

"What?!"

"I mean, we'll have to run a blood test to make sure, but Bo, its positive!"

The two women squealed in tandem, jumping up and down before embracing each other in a long, passionate kiss.

The kind of kiss that signifies the next stage in a relationship.

Bo and Lauren had shared several of these kisses before: when they first became a couple, when they got back together after their "break", at their wedding.

This was by far the most important one.

They were going to be parents.

The kiss ended, Lauren resting her forehead on the pregnant brunette's as they breathed together.

"It's positive" the blonde said, lips curling in an uncontrollable smile.

"We're gonna be mommies" Bo replied. Lauren's smile changed into a small smirk as a thought crossed her mind, the elated grin turning mischevious, a glint of trouble in her eyes. Bo recognized this look, it was usually followed up with mind-blowing sex, usually not in a bed.

"Who's your baby daddy?" Lauren whispered, her voice lower and rougher than usual as she closed the small gap between the two.

Just as Bo predicted, they didn't make it to the bed.


End file.
